Mental Battles
by FireyDragoness
Summary: BTVS sam gets stung, now living in two realities she has to decide which ones real. eventual SamJack BUt she is half married to pete half not.


Ok this is a take on a Buffy episode. I own neither sg1 nor Buffy the vampire slayer. I hope you guys like this, it's a quick idea I got while watching s/j vids on youtube, don't ask me how.

Panting the team of four ran towards the gate looking back occasionally just to check their aim was still at their giant targets. As Daniel dialled the gate Jack, Sam, Teal'c shot at the giant bugs heading their direction. They heard more then saw the gate activate and the headed for it instantaneously but Sam was a little too slow and a think needle shaped sting entered straight into her middle back. With a cry of pain she collapsed to the floor, Jack turned at her cry and was back to her side like a shot, "go on! Get Fraiser!"

Teal'c nodded and pulled Daniel through the event horizon, a last glance showed Jack hoisting Sam's slight body onto his shoulders, he ran for the Stargate and through the event horizon. A second later you could find Jack falling through the gate at the other end Sam safely in his arms, but Sam wasn't so safe. As soon as she landed a scream emitted for her lips, her brow was wet with sweat as a fever grew across her body, "where's Dr. Fraiser?"

"I'm here what happened colonel?" she was by his side in a second a bed beside her, Jack put Sam on the bed and watched as Sam was wheeled out of the gate room of the SGC, how was he going to survive with out Sam. But first he'd have to inform Pete what's-his-name, he wanted to follow Sam but he knew the general was going to want an explanation, Sam's fiancé needed informing and the debrief needed to go as planned before he could even see Sam.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sam lay there staring wildly at white walls, why didn't she recognise these walls? Where was she? What was she doing in this dress, a madhouse dress?

As she stared wildly around a doctor with short dark hair walked in, "Sam, Sam, are you ok?"

"Where am I?" her voice was shaky and she suddenly wanted her CO, "where's Jack?"

"Would this be the Jack that you go through the Stargate with?" the doctor sounded patronising and as Sam nodded he gave her a look that clearly said 'poor dear she really did loose it', "Sam Jack doesn't exist, neither does the Stargate programme, your back in the real world."

"No, I don't believe you, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel are all real, and I know it!" Sam was hysteric now, she started shivering and screaming that this wasn't real. The doctor sighed and asked the nurse for the knockout drug, as he gave it to Sam he left to call her husband.

As Sam fell out of consciousness Jack's name was on her lips.

---------------------------------------

Sam sat up straight, "Jack?"

"He's not here Sam, he's calling Pete, he's still the ever commanding officer, saw to you being taken of and then Pete while I took care of you." Sam looked as Janet took her blood pressure, "well Sam, it looks like your fine, you'll feel weak for a few days, and I'd like to keep you in until you're strong enough to walk by yourself without collapsing."

"But I'm not fine Janet; just a minute ago I was in a mental institute talking to a doctor who told me none of this was real." Sam shrunk below her cotton blanket as Dr Fraiser looked at her intently, "he said Jack and Teal'c and Daniel were never real."

"Sam it was just a hallucination brought on by the poison of the bug." Sam looked thoughtfully up at her friend and co-worker and nodded she laid back and decided to take a nap, before Janet told her too.

As she snoozed Jack walked in to talk to Janet, "so, what's your verdict Janet?"

"Well, the poison is giving her hallucinations I told her it was just the cause and she'll be fine. But I'm not so sure, I know she'll have another one, or few but she has to break this, because I don't know if there is a cure." Jack watched as Sam started to break out in a sweat again, and Janet rushed to her side, "god not another one."

"What do you mean not another one?" Jack walked to the other side of the bed, he took Sam's and Jack started to whisper comforting words to his 2IC, "come on Sam, I'm right here, Pete's on his way, I don't think even he wants to loose you to a stupid hallucination. Don't you dare start believing for a second your crazy that's and order carter!"

--------------------------------------

"I have orders Doctor, and that is to not believe what you say, this isn't real and Pete may look the same but it is not him." It was true Pete stood there looking intently at her, like he couldn't see that she was having this problem, "that Pete I know was violent, not kind and he most definitely never looked at me like that."

The doctor looked to Pete, he was understanding and as good a husband as any woman could ask for, so why did Sam always see Pete as her fiancé and violent instead of her husband and kind. He figured it had something to do with this Jack character, but he wasn't sure.

"Sam honey, listen to me, I've always been like this, I don't know why you created that in your head honey but it isn't real." Pete's soft voice fluttered through her brain and she shook her head as she head Jack's voice whisper in her head as she lay sleeping in the SGC.

Ok I hope you like this; I don't know how this is going to kick off. I hope you like.


End file.
